The End
by LetmeseeAlice
Summary: a group of friends, Cy, BB, and Robin are revealed a dark secret from one of their friends, will they be able to stop from what is yet to come or will it be too late?


The End

Today is the day it begins, our world as we know it shall be abolished on this day. Trigon is coming, and there is no stopping him. Today the prophecy shall be fulfilled.

I opened my eyes to find my bedroom lit up like the heavens. I pushed my bed sheets aside, slipped out of bed, and stepped over to the bedroom window. I folded my arms across my chest, peering into the backyard below. Even through the thickness of the glass, the warmth from the sun still managed to reach my pale skin. Once again another day begins, bright and full of life, however on this day is when the sun will set on earth, never to rise again, for it will be my fault. Today is the anniversary of my birth, a great day for some, but a terrible day for me. I looked around my room, crowds of school work scattered across the floor. I picked up two week overdue math homework and sighed, I was never the person to do any homework, instead I'd be meditating. I am human, but I have powers. I'm able to move objects; I can do dark magic, spells from the Galleon Scrolls, the Monolar Arcaves, and the Stones of Sur, pretty much anything.

I'm not from earth; I was born in a far off place called Azerath. However living on earth all my life made it seem like this would be my home, to me it is. At the age of sixteen a terrible apocalypse hit my home, therefore the monks of Azerath sent me to earth, hoping I would have a better life, I did. I was raised by friends I met here on earth, what made things much simpler is they had powers too. Were they from Azerath? Not sure, out of the group, I'm the one who stays locked in her room doing spells, charms, and incantations. If I ever leave my room it's a huge surprise for my friends. My friends are the kind who wake up, have breakfast, go out all day and have fun… I do too, but in my own way. However—

A knock hit my bedroom door, causing my body to react, which let books sheathed in a white aurora, inches away from the door.

"Hello?" I called, my hand stretched out, the white aurora surrounding my hand.

No answer. I frowned, letting the power retreat.

All the books collapsed to the floor, the aurora vanishing. I walked to the door and opened it, no one stood there for me to cuss at. I stepped out into the hallway with caution, why? Because a descendent of Trigon will come, I just know it. I made my way through the house, my strides casual; I can't have my friends find out the truth. I cannot let them suffer on this day. I will make their last day perfect.

When I reached the living room all eyes turned to me, their eyes bright. All in unison they yelled "Happy Birthday!"

My stomach dropped, "thanks," I mumbled, throwing in the best smile I could give. The smallest friend of the group walked up to me, his green eyes filled with joy. BB is what I called him. I was unsure of his real name, but it suited him. He was short, and the youngest of the group, yet in his size and age BB has taught me much. "You may not like your birthday, but were all glad you were born."

I broadened my smile, "Thanks BB."

For a few seconds BB stood there, a cartoon-like smile plastered on his face, it's as if he just won the lottery.

I brushed past him, grabbing an apple from the fridge. After a few bites I turned to the rest of the group. BB returned to the couch eyes glued to the T.V screen, Xbox controller in hand. Alongside him sat Cy in the exact same state, except his eyes were in much calmer state, as he was a much better player. Leaning against the nearest wall stood Robin, the head of the group. Robin's eyes were a deep brown, with coal black messy hair that hung carelessly over his eyes. He smiled, folding his arms across his chest.

Our relationship was complicated, but not as restricted as the rest of the group. There was only so much I would let Cy and BB know, however with Robin that was a different story. With Robin and I, it was very hard to determine what kind of relationship we were in, especially in Cy and BB`s eyes. Between Robin and I we have our ups and downs, yes we are in a relationship, but it's not like everyone else's. Sure we hold hands once in a while, maybe kiss behind closed doors, and then at night…well, I can leave it at that. Point is, were not keen on making our relationship known. We keep it quiet.

I smiled, "So…I was thinking," I began, "Since it's a nice day out, you guys wanna…you know hang out or something?"

BB stopped the game, and turned to me his eyes wide, Robin and Cy`s face went blank also.

"What's the occasion?" Robin said, raising an eyebrow.

I frowned. "Cant I just do something nice with my friends?"

"Yeah…but" began Cy, then BB finished his sentence. "You never have before."

I glared, causing Cy and BB to pause. BB smiled his biggest smile, "guess there's a first time for everything."

Skipping breakfast, everyone quickly re-dressed and then scurried out the front door. I smiled to myself, right on their heels; it's nice to know they listen.

As we walked around the block in our quaint little neighbourhood, I got lost in my list of ideas to start the day. Hmm, well I know BB loves ping-pong and eating pie so that will do, next Cy loves going to electronic conventions in Gotham, going to that wont hurt. Lastly is Robin, he never really makes it obvious maybe I'll buy a lingerie and surprise—

"You're awfully quiet," Robin said, magically appearing beside me.

With all my strength, I slipped my hand through his, it definitely surprised him but he didn't let go. This was a very large step in our relationship; it's something we never do in public.

"Just enjoying hanging out with my friends," I said with a smile. Robin squeezed my hand, then he let me be, still holding my hand. I let my eyes trail around as I walked, squeezing Robin's hand. Even though the world was coming to an end, the sun shone brightly down on us, lighting up every soul, except mine. I never realized how difficult it was to put on a mask, especially now. Suddenly BB turned around to face me, still walking, but backwards. "Anyone up for baseball later?"

I was the first to respond, "yeah sure."

BB frowned, "but you hate anything extreme, or—"

"Maybe I never gave it a chance," I interrupted, "besides you always say I need to get out more."

BB`s mouth opened to reply, then his face went blank at the last words. BB closed his mouth then scratched his head, "Um, alright." He turned around, catching up to Cy who was a few paces ahead.

Robin gave me a questioning look, raising an eyebrow. I smiled, quickly kissing his cheek, then pulling him along, hoping he wouldn't ask any questions. I hated lying to my friends.

"Hey, wanna go out for dinner later on?" Robin asked, his eyes darkening.

I gritted my teeth together, Robin knows, I need to say yes, I need to protect him.

I nodded. "Sounds like fun."

Robin came to a stop, his grip around my hand tightening. "Okay what gives, a walk, baseball, and a date?"

"Yeah!" BB said, suddenly beside me, "and she hasn't called me stupid all day!"

Cy scratched his head. "But BB, maybe she's trying a new thing,"

"Thank you Cy," I replied, rolling my eyes at BB.

Suddenly, something inside me convulsed, causing an overflowing pain to rush through my entire body, I gasped as a white aurora surrounded me. Scath`s secret ancient inscriptions suddenly appeared all over my body in a blood red writing, it was even glowing in the bright sunlight.

"What's going on?" BB asked his eyes wide.

Robin's eyes widened, "Rachel!"

I blacked out.

Not to long after the fall I awoke on pavement with Robin's hand holding my head up. "I shouldn't have dragged you into this," I murmured, my voice hoarse from the impact, "any of you, but you're in and you need to know."

Without a split second passing by, Robin lifted me up from the ground into his arms, carefully holding me. As we headed back home a dark voice touched my mind, pushing out all other thoughts. "You cannot hide from your destiny young one; the portal will be opened,"

I cringed in Robin's arms, shutting my eyes.

"We need to hurry," I heard Robin say.

"What do you think is wrong?" BB asked,

"Not sure," Robin replied.

Back at home, Robin set me down carefully on the couch, I was ready to tell them.

"What's wrong?" BB asked, sitting beside me on the couch.

I met all their in-human eyes as they sat around me.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Robin asked, his eyes filled with concern. "It's happening isn't it?"

I folded my hands on my lap, and nodded.

Robin reached out to me, took my hand, lifted me carefully from the couch and nodded at Cy and BB. Determination streaked across their faces, and then they began walking ahead of us. Robin slipped his hand through mine, and he pulled me along.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked,

"You said there was nothing we could do, we didn't agree, so we've been preparing for this day."

Our house was big but as we passed through hidden passageways, I wasn't so sure of our whereabouts any longer.

Robin squeezed my hand, stopping behind Cy and BB. Cy put his hand on a rectangular platform, then a red light scanned his hand. A door in front of us shot up with a woosh. Cy and BB entered first, then Robin pulled me alongside him into the unknown room. The room was large and pure white with nano camera's surrounding us.

"You did all this…for me?"

"Were ready to take on Trigon," said Robin darkly, his eyes darkening.

I sighed heavily. "No you can't, just go, save yourselves!"

"Were not giving up," Robin growled. "Neither are you. Our plan is simple; Rachel you are the portal, Trigon needs you take over the earth. But if Trigon can't get to the portal, then he can't take over."

I squeezed his hand. "No, you can't," I growled.

"We will," Robin snapped. Robin pointed to a window high above us, the glass glowing in a deep red hue color. "We'll be watching up there if you need us."

Robin and I looked at each other; his eyes were revealing no hint of defeat,

With a heavy sigh, I nodded.

"Everything will be okay" Robin whispered. "I won't let him take you."

Robin's lips met mine, his hands carefully held my face in place. "Please don't give up," he whispered.

"I'll try," I murmured.

The team let me be, giving me quick reassurances before we parted. All I could only nod and thank them. Cy scratched his head. "If it makes you feel any better, I've installed all the latest state of the art technology."

I smiled, "it does, thank you."

BB motioned to a few symbols on the walls that magically appeared, "and these symbols should keep out everything else, we took them out of your books," BB shrugged. "Just in case you need some extra mojo," he winked.

"This is all great," I murmured, my voice shaky. "Thank you."

Once my friends reached the private room, I began to meditate cross-legged, my hands open, resting on my knees. Slowly I began levitating a few feet from the ground. They can't stop him, nothing can stop him, but they're willing to risk everything for me. Maybe there is hope. Maybe Trigon can be stopped.

"You know better than to fill your head with fanciful ideas," growled the demon.

My eyes snapped open, my hands balling into fists. "You aren't here," I growled. "You can't be."

The demon chuckled long and darkly, "I am always with you. You are a part of me, forever."

I shut my eyes, fury coursing through my eyes. "Get out!" I snapped.

"There is no stopping what is about to happen. You were born so I could rule the earth."

"What if I don't let you?" I growled. "What if I don't become the portal?"

"It is not your place to tell me what to do!" bellowed the demon. "I am the one with all the power. I am the one who decides your destiny. You do not have a choice!"

"No!" I screamed, feeling my power surround my hands.

The demon chuckled. "You will always be daddy's little girl."

"I am nothing like you!" I hissed.

"You wanted to protect your friends, keep them from knowing, but you cannot deny the evil within you. You will bring destruction to everything and everyone, like father like daughter."

"No," I gasped, tears falling down my already raw cheeks.

"Your friends cannot stop the inevitable, they are doomed. Do you really want their last day to end like this? How can you bear to watch them suffer?"

I bowed my head. "Don't hurt them," I murmured.

"I am not the one hurting them. You are. You know what must be done."

"But father, I don't want too."

"You cannot hide from your destiny."

Slowly, I opened my eyes, to find a four eyed demon inches away from me. Its eyes a deep red; its mouth opened, and then enveloped me in darkness. The last thing I heard was Robin's blood-curdling scream.

"No!" I bellowed, crossing my arms in front of my face. "Azerath Metrion Zinthos!" I yelled, my power circling me like a dome, expanding the demon, until its grip released me. I plummeted to the ground. My eyes widened as Trigon towered over me.

"Dude!" BB screamed, "Where's the switch to shoot this bastard?"

With the distraction of BB, I managed to move back, but only to hit a wall behind me. I gasped, shielding my face with my arm, waiting for the striking blow, however Robin, Cy, and BB stood in Trigon`s way. They linked hands, then a white aurora surrounded their hands, I stared in shock, letting my arm drop to my side. A white ball of power circled in front of them, expanded, and then exploded in a ball of light. Streams of the power shot into the demon like a bullet from a gun, sending Trigon a few feet back with each blow. My father suddenly stood his ground, baring all his teeth. "Enough!" Trigon roared, his eyes glowing, and then from his eyes, he shot some sort of red power towards them. My friend's powers were overpowered, causing them to be flung backwards, hitting the wall. I watched as Robin collapsed to the ground, out cold. I crawled to his side, "Get up!" I cried, shaking him, "Robin, please get up!"

The ground shook as Trigon stepped over to me, his four eyes still glowing, he chuckled. "You are still no threat to me little girl, I am your creator, your master, you exist only to serve me, what hope can a mere child have of defeating her own powerful father?"

I gripped Robin's shoulder, rose to my feet, my power circling around my feet and hands. "You may have created me, but you were never my father." My hands stretched toward Trigon, and then an overflow of power struck Trigon, forcing him to the ground, "Father's are kind!" I yelled, walking closer to him. "Father's protect you!" Trigon roared, holding his wound from the crushing blow. With an angry yell, I summoned another ball of supernatural power, striking him straight in the heart. "Father's raise you!" I yelled, "I was raised by the monks of Azerath, I was raised by my friends!"

Trigon bowed in front of me, roaring in agony, the white aurora splitting his skin apart. With the overwhelming rage building inside of me, my body began to glow, "they are my family, this is my home and you are not welcome here!" I rose from the ground, my arms spreading outwards like an eagle. "Azerath Metrion Zinthos!" I screamed. A snow-white eagle appeared, enveloping Trigon and sucking him in. The angel-like eagle flew down, soaring through my friend's bodies, then returned to me, coated me in light, and then I blacked out.

I awoke to find Cy, Robin, and BB hovering over me. I frowned, "You're all okay?"

Robin gave me his hand, pulling me to my feet. "We had some close calls, but yeah were okay, are you?"

I rubbed the back of my head, "yeah I'm—"

"That was unbelievable," Cy murmured, his eyes wide with shock.

I smiled, "no, it wasn't." I turned to Robin, throwing my arms around him. "Somebody believed."

Robin hugged me, "welcome back."

BB shook his hands in front of him, "Okay you're freakin me out here! The smile is weird enough, but hugs?" BB`s eyes narrowed, "are you still…you?"

I smiled, "Blue is still my favourite color, and don't get used to the smile, cause you're still not funny."

BB`s eyes widened, then his arms wrapped around me, "Rachel!" BB said happily.

I glared, "quit it," I murmured.

Back in the living room, I stood in front of the large window, peering up at the clear blue sky. Robin walked up beside me, following my gaze then smiled, not saying a word.

"How do you do it Robin?" I murmured.

Robin frowned, turning to me, "do what?"

"Keep hoping, after everything that happened, everything I did, how did you still managed to hope it would all work out?"

He smiled, "because of you, you don't realize it Rachel but you are the most hopeful person I've ever met; from the day you were born they said you were evil, that you were created to do unspeakable things. But you wished for more, you dared to hope that you could be a hero."

My eyes dropped to the floor, "I thought it was all over, and now suddenly—"

"You have your whole life ahead of you," Robin murmured, slipping his hand through mine. "You can decide your own destiny."

I smiled, meeting his eyes. "I guess, in the end, there really is no end, just new beginning's."

Life after that day seemed pretty nice, I was able to focus on schoolwork and hand in a few assignments. No longer was Trigon a worry in my mind; however I knew he'd be with me forever, he was still my father, but he no longer took control of my destiny, I did.


End file.
